Pretty Girls Finish First
by Kstart21
Summary: Every girl wanted to be Barbie. Rory Gilmore had bigger fish to fry. Trory set before Rory and Lorelai reunited
1. Chapter 1

Set the summer following the Season Finale. Don't worry I'll catch you up in this chapter and we will get to it next chapter

XXXXXXXX

Every girl wanted to be Barbie and Lorelai Gilmore was one of them. Rory Gilmore on the other hand had bigger fish to fry. Beauty only got you so far in life-maybe some extra whipped cream at Starbucks or the occasional door opening. Plus with her good genes, the beauty part was pretty much inevitable. Whether she liked it or not Rory Gilmore had some Barbie in her. But the Ken part was tough. Tristan could be Ken, well maybe not. At least not when he was this sweaty…

"Tristan, get out of my bed! You're disgusting," Rory managed to get out before she pulled the sheet over her head to get away from the man-smell and the morning sun that was seeping in the room. The time after his morning run was the only time Tristan didn't smell like he belonged in a magazine.

"Your bed" Tristan asked with a raised eye pulling the covers back once again. "Plus I don't remember you complaining about the sweat last night. Come to think of it I'd say you were pretty sweaty yourself.

"Your bed, your parent's bed, our bed, my bed, it's all the same. And on second thought, don't get out. I have to get to work," Rory stated as she grabbed some stray clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Tristan got up with good intentions to join her. Then he heard the click of the lock on the bathroom door signifying her decision to forgo a day in bed with him. So Tristan headed for a guest bathroom instead.

XXXXXXXX

Richard Gilmore's office was not a bad place to work. The floor was nice, the coffee was decent, the people were tolerable, and the police officer with the walkie-talkie made the whole working experience feel reasonably authentic. Maybe it wasn't exactly foreign correspondent caliber exciting but for the time it wasn't bad. At least Rory hoped wouldn't last for more than a while.

"Wow, lunch at Lorenzo's. Sounds just riveting. It's good to see you dropped out of Yale for the chance to sit at a desk and make lunch plans. I know I'm proud."

Rory would know the sarcastic tone anywhere. Without looking up from the yellow legal pad the speaker was referring to she replied, "Mom."

"Rory," Lorelai deadpanned matching her daughter's lack of enthusiasm. "I heard you moved in with some friends. I'm not talking with the grandparents and I didn't know your address, and I needed to drop off the wedding invitation."

"Oh, I didn't think that you were actually going to get married," Rory replied and threw in a, "So soon."

"Of course I'm really getting married. Just because you shut me out doesn't mean that I have to stop my life. Just because your throwing your life away doesn't mean that I have to- "

"Lorelai," Richard called out with more volume than usual as he walked over to Rory's desk. After a deep breath he managed to put on a good face. "It's good to see you. Afraid we have to get going. Rory and I have lunch reservations."

"Yeah, at Lorenzo's I heard. Just don't fill up too much Rory. I know how filling the pasta is from the lunch menu. I'm sure Logan will have a hardy, expensive meal ready. Maybe even something French," Lorelai shouted after her father and rapidly slipping daughter walking away from her.

"I'm not living with Logan, "Rory meekly told Lorelai as her grandfather put an arm around her shoulder and they walked out the door.

Lorelai sighed, readjusted her blouse, and wondered how much it cost to hire a hit man take out Mitch Huntzberger, Logan, and the secretary who kept looking up and shaking her head.

XXXXXXXX

Tristan loved afternoons during the summer. Jim Rome to catch him up on sports until the late afternoon then a quick swim and followed by hours of tanning by the pool watching the bikini's go by at the pool of his posh condo paid for by his parents. Rarely was his afternoon ruined but today seemed to be the exception as he looked up to see a male knocking on his door.

Tristan briefly considered ignoring it but when his unwelcome guest preceded to peek in the window between the knocks that were being administered with growing force. "Who does that," Tristan thought to himself as he pulled himself from the arms of the delightful blonde and headed up the stairs.

"Logan, I thought Rory had finally come to her senses and left you," Tristan said as he unlocked the door and moved the leather ottoman out of his path. He could have just walked around it but he couldn't resist making sure Logan knew that Rory was rooming with a graduate of military school who had the body of a God.

"Family vacation at St. Croix. I'll have to take Rory next time, it's a pretty sexy island," Logan retorted as he made himself comfortable.

"That's a great idea your Dad could fuck up her life even more. She's at least working now. But, I'm sure your dad could manage to talk her out of that and into pursuing that lucrative waitress career. I've heard that life is comparable to that of a Yale student."

"Tristan, Tristan Tristan. We've worked that out; she knows that my dad is a dick. She's just taking some time. I know my girlfriend and she'll get back on track," Logan retorted.

"So why are you here again? I know you have a thing for my place but it's nothing an interior designer couldn't mimic," Tristan said as Rory walked in the door.

"Logan you're early. I missed you," Rory said kissing Logan on the cheek and wrapping her arms around him. "I still have to get pretty. I smell like work right now."

"You smell gorgeous Ace," Logan said pulling out the gift he had thoughtfully picked out for Rory.

Unable to take the love fest Tristan headed to the fridge to pull out a beer. When had Rory become this loose? Tristan silently chastised himself for even thinking something that seemed practically sacrilegious. She was going through some kind of phase and frankly it baffled Tristan. Rory had managed to drop out of school and sever her relationship with her mom. Sure she was sleeping with Tristan but it could just be some subconscious repayment for the understanding and use of his condo. And he was sure Logan didn't know the extent of their relationship. Silently Tristan made a vow to help get Rory's life back in order and if he got the girl in the meantime, well he couldn't be punished for his good looks.

"Trist, Tristan, Bibleboy," Rory called out.

Tristan looked up from his thoughts.

"I need to know if you have a date with Bunny or Sparkle tonight. If so I need a key," Rory reminded Tristan.

"We'll have a pretty late night," Logan added.

Putting on a smile Tristan headed toward his room. Cursing Logan all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To clear some things up. Logan and Rory are dating just like when the show ended. Only difference is she is rooming/temporarily living in Tristan's condo out of convenience. Yes, Tristan and Rory were sleeping together but Logan thinks that Tristan and Rory are just friends. All better I hope.

XXXXXXX

To Tristan DuGray, few things were better than long legs on his women. Sure boobs, a fine ass, and good hair were always important. And glistening eyes were a good quality in most women. But if a gorgeous pair of legs wasn't a sign that God loved Tristan and wanted him to be happy, Tristan didn't know what was.

"5 am," Tristan muttered as he stumbled out of his cozy bed and to the front window. Peeking around the curtain he spied a shiny limo and an exceptionally loud couple.

Tristan had always been impressed with Rory's legs. They weren't the tannest pair, but they were long and lean. They also did a great job of complementing her ass. Tristan was pretty sure Logan felt the same way because of the way Logan's eyes followed her legs out of the car and up the stairs. Rory giggled at the attention and Tristan could picture the slight blush that graced her face.

"Honey I'm home," Logan shouted after what seemed to Tristan an hour of Rory trying to get the correct key into the door and unlock it.

"Shhhhhhh," Rory slurred as she tossed her purse on the coffee table and attempted to take off her heels. "Tristan sleeping."

"Wouldn't want to wake up sleeping beauty," Logan retorted taking off his blazer. Logan still found Tristan irritating but rooming with Tristan got Rory out of her grandparent's house. Logan was happy to get out away from her grandparent's watchful eye even if it meant she was in the same condo as another guy.

"Oh Logan, I think you're the one who needs the beauty sleep. In fact if you ask me, and they always do. You're looking a little pasty. And your hair just isn't bouncing and behaving," Tristan said leaning over to help Rory free herself from the offending shoe.

"Hee Hee bouncing," Rory murmured while giggling to herself.

Ignoring Tristan, Logan leaned over and kissed Rory's cheek. "Ace, I should get going, if you'll be OK. I'll call you tomorrow about the party."

"Yes, we should be here tomorrow. Unless Rory and I drive up to see Lane's band play, like we do sometimes. After we spend the day together here at my place. We like to spend the weekends together," Tristan eagerly interjected. He had seen Logan's hand brush over Rory's midriff and move up to the skin just above her low cut dress. Tristan was not above encouraging Logan to question how he felt about Rory rooming in the same house as another guy. Especially one whose attributes rivaled Logan's own.

"She's lucky to have such great _friends_ like you and Lane to be with her when she isn't with her _boyfriend_," Logan responded smiling as he exited.

"I don't think friends would quite cover the scope of our relationships," Tristan mumbled to the darkness as Logan walked out. He would have said it out loud if not for Rory's presence.

"Tristan, can you help me get to the bathroom? I think I'm going to be sick, I think I drank too much," Rory asked trembling slightly and looking a little green.

XXXXXXX

Tristan was on the floor, leaned up against the porcelain bathtub with Rory propped up against him. As she leaned forward and scooted back towards the toilet, Tristan held back her hair stroking her back and neck before wiping the sweat from her neck with a cloth.

"Do you remember how much you had at the party Rory or what you had," Tristan gently asked.

He already knew the answer. The fact that she was letting him hold her hair back was an indicator, hell it was a great big neon sign that she let herself drink a lot. If Rory was just slightly tipsy, college student tipsy she never would allow Tristan to hold her hair. He wouldn't even be allowed to come close enough to the bathroom to hear her throw up. Rory thought that puking was gross and embarrassing and didn't want Tristan to have to suffer through her being disgusting.

"I think it was too much," Rory finally answered leaning back once again looking exhausted and helpless.

"Yeah, I think so too," Tristan softly added allowing Rory to rest her head on his shoulder.

Finally gathering some strength Rory picked up her head and announced that, "I'm feeling better. I think I should brush my teeth."

Tristan stood up and pulled Rory to her feet. He handed her a red toothbrush and the toothpaste. While Rory preceded to get cleaned up he grabbed the pink robe off the hanger attached to the door and opened it up so Rory could put her arms through.

Tristan waited patiently as Rory slipped off her dress and walked over. Together they hobbled to his bedroom. Experience with this the last two weeks showed that letting Rory sleep in his master suite was the best way to go. Not only was his bed a California king size bed but it came with a bathroom that was exactly five large steps away from the bed. Tristan learned his lesson after he had found Rory on the floor after she had rolled out of her medium sized guest bed after a night of drinking. Plus the bathroom attached to the guest bedroom was substantially further from the bed.

"Night Rory," Tristan said pulling up the cover and turning on the fan. He headed to the guest room that appeared be on its way to becoming Rory's room. It was full of books and her clothes. All the things that had been at her grandparent's house for the single week that she had spent there but had never made it back to her mother's house were stuffed in this room.

As he headed to turn off the light Tristan heard a small whimper followed by a small, "Tristan."

"What's wrong, Ror?" Tristan asked heading back over.

"Storage bins," Rory responded beginning to break into a full cry.

"Huh," Tristan asked unsure if he had heard her correctly.

"Storage bins. Mine. I miss them. They are in my room at my mom's house and I need them. They were the kinds that hooked together and formed a square. I could fit all my Yale book and papers in them on one side and pictures and frames and stuff in the others. It was perfect and I can't find one like it. Plus you always tell yourself that you only need one set of storage bins to get you through life if you find the right ones," Rory blubbered as she sat up and accepted the tissue Tristan handed her.

"Ror, I'm sure you can go get them. I don't think Lorelai gave them away," Tristan said.

"But that's the thing, I can't. Then I would have to see her and explain why I am not living with grandma and grandpa. And that I'm still dating Logan. And where in the world you came from," Rory answered.

"Tell her the truth. Simply leave out the part about how you left your grandparents house because you were afraid she would come and try to convince you that you were wrong about dropping out of school. Just tell her the part about me being at a dinner party and mentioning my summer dream-condo that was 6 short miles from your grandparent's house. And about me being so damn charming and irresistible," Tristan said trying to calm down Rory enough so she could get to sleep.

"OK," Rory sniffed slumping down in the lush bed.

"Better," Tristan asked replacing his concern with a small smile.

"No I can't remember the shampoo. Bioledge, Biologe, Bio-something or other. I need it and I can't remember what it's called. My mom always sent it to my dorm. I didn't buy it myself," Rory stated getting worked up once again.

"I bet we can go find it," Tristan suggested.

"No I tried and I need it for the trial. It's good luck. Whenever I wash my hair with it something good happens. Like when I found the 50 dollar bill on the ground. Or when I did so well on my Lit final. The professor said it was as good a final as Yung Wing's," Rory continued steadily getting more upset.

"Young who. Is that one of Logan's damn friend? Because I really think anyone that Logan hangs-" Tristan asked, disgusted with the growing hold Logan had on Rory's emotions.

"Yung Wing, the first Chinese student to graduate from Yale University," Rory stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Oh, well they say that the Chinese are more motivated than the rest us," Tristan said getting confused by her ramblings. He offered up the only thing he could think of at five in the morning.

"No, not really compared to my final. He graduated 150 years ago. The professor wasn't even born. He was just using hyperbole to emphasize how impressed he was with my final.

"How the hell do you know who he is," Tristan asked.

"There is a statue. It's bronze and shiny," Rory said settling into bed slowly falling asleep.

"Goodnight Mar. Sleep tight," Tristan whispered as leaning down to wipe her hair away from her eyes. Tristan knew Rory well enough to see that she wasn't upset about storage bins or even Yung Wings. She was lost, sad, and most of all she missed her mother.

"Logan that ass," Tristan thought to himself.

Finally turning off the light Tristan headed to the guest room. Jesus, Rory had to be the only person on earth who used the word hyperbole and made reference to 150 year old Chinese guys when she was drunk. Yes, Rory Gilmore was a keeper.

With that Tristan began to wonder when he had become so damn patient.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I can't say enough about all the kind words in your reviews. Thanks for the encouragement. Hope this chapter cleared up any confusion. For the record the first scene in this chapter was meant to be similar to the one Lorelai witnessed after the party where Rory got drunk with Logan after breaking up with Dean and they pulled up in the limo. I want the story to stay realistic and close to the show. Especially the new rebellious Rory. I'm thinking of upping the rating for the next chapter. If you're dead set against a little more of a sexually charged chapter let me know. Thanks again!


End file.
